Metroid Fusion
, также известная как Metroid 4 (во время производства называлась Metroid IV) - игра из серии Metroid, произведенная компанией Nintendo для своей портативной видеоконсоли Game Boy Advance и изданная в ноябре 2002 г. в Северной Америке, Европе и Австралии, а в феврале 2003 г. - и в Японии. Игру разработало подразделение Nintendo R&D1, которое за восемь лет до этого создало предыдущую игру серии - Super Metroid. В Metroid Fusion описываются наиболее поздние события в хронологии серии (хотя с выходом новых игр хронология, конечно, может измениться). Сюжет игры рассказывает об охотнице за головами Самус Аран, перенесшей тяжелейшее заражение опасными вирусными организмами - X-Паразитами. Самус получила от Галактической Федерации задание - отправиться на исследовательскую станцию Biologic Space Laboratories, чтобы расследовать причины случившегося там недавно взрыва. Прибыв на станцию, она обнаруживает, что та кишит существами, также зараженными X-Паразитами, которые могут копировать как внешний вид своих жертв, так и их память и способности; сами же жертвы погибают при этом. Узнав, что Галактическая Федерация планирует отловить X-Паразитов для дальнейшего их изучения, Самус должна уничтожить станцию, чтобы защитить народы Федерации от неожиданной разрушительной силы вирусной заразы. Игра была встречена практически повсеместным признанием, получив на сайте Metacriticконсолидированную оценку 92 из 100. Похвалы достались игровому процессу, пропитанному непрерывным действием, огонь критики же пришелся на то, что многими воспринималось как отсутствие вдохновения. Игра Metroid Fusion получила несколько наград, среди которых Handheld Game of the Year (Карманная Игра Года), полученная в 2002 г. на вручении наград Interactive Achievement Awards, Best Game Boy Advance Adventure Game (Лучшая Приключенческая Игра для Game Boy Advance) от IGN, а также Best Action Game on Game Boy Advance (Лучшая Игра-Боевик на Game Boy Advance) от GameSpot. В США в первый месяц продаж игры было продано 199 723 копии, принеся доход в $5 590 768, что поставило ее на десятое место среди игр-бестселлеров месяца. В Японии к ноябрю 2004 г. было продано 155 069 копий игры, в то время как в Северной Америке к августу 2006 г. было продано 940 000 копий. Сюжет Пролог принял Самус за свою мать. Самус привезла этого Метроида-личинку - последнего во Вселенной - в Академию Космических Наук Галактической Федерации, где его наблюдали и исследовали ученые. В результате этих исследований открылись возможные пути использования основанных на Метроидах технологий, направленных на улучшение человечества. Уникальные свойства Метроидов по поглощению энергии также могли найти применение при искусственном выращивании их в неволе. Когда уже, казалось, в Галактике восстановился мир, Космические Пираты вернулись за птенцом-Метроидом и забрали его обратно на Зебес. Самус вновь последовала за Пиратами на Зебес и вступила с ними в схватку, чтобы уничтожить их и спасти последнего Метроида. В финальной битве с Mother Brain птенец спас Самус, пожертвовав взамен своей жизнью. Самус удалось победить Mother Brain, однако вселенная потеряла надежду на использование Метроидов во имя добра. ИЗ ЖУРНАЛА САМУС АРАН... SR388. Отвратительная планета, ранее бывшая родным домом Метроидов. После стольких лет оставшиеся на ней живые существа, похоже, пытались воссоздать естественную иерархию - но теперь уже без Метроидов, бывших когда-то на ее вершине. Для наблюдения за восстановлением экосистемы Федерация наняла персонал исследовательской станции Biologic Space Laboratories. И, поскольку я уже имела опыт путешествий по SR388, Федеральный губернатор этого сектора нанял меня для обеспечения вооруженного сопровождения исследований на этой планете. Итак, я вновь очутилась на это проклятом булыжнике. Сбор биологических образцов проходил без происшествий до тех пор, пока я не соприкоснулась с существом, которого раньше никогда не встречала. Это существо было неизвестной паразитической формой жизни, которую позже исследователи назвали "X". Но в то время я об этом не задумывалась, поэтому села в свой корабль и отправилась к следующему месту сбора образцов. Внезапно я почувствовала, как все мое тело оцепенело, и потеряла сознание. Корабль начал постепенно уходить с планетарной орбиты по направлению к близлежащему поясу астероидов. К счастью, капсула аварийной эвакуации катапультировалась вместе со мной с корабля до того, как корабль взорвался. Вскоре после этого исследователи в только что построенной исследовательской станции, находившейся на орбите SR388, выслали космический челнок, который и обнаружил капсулу. Однако, за время, прошедшее с момента заражения, X быстро размножились в моем теле и инфицировали мой Энергетический Костюм. Мои пульс и кровяное давление резко снизились, когда я впала в глубокую кому. Бортовой Медицинский Симулятор спрогнозировал мои шансы на выживание в 0.873%. Меня транспортировали в Штаб-квартиру Галактической Федерации для проведения неотложного медицинского лечения. То, что в Энергетическом Костюме содержались биологические компоненты, интегрированные в мой организм, только усугубило ситуацию. Федеральные хирурги не смогли снять с меня костюм, пока я была без сознания. Все, что им оставалось, - это удалить хирургическим путем части зараженного костюма там, где это было возможно, с учетом моего бессознательного состояния; сразу после этого они отправили удаленные части костюма на исследовательскую станцию Biologic Space Laboratories для дальнейшего исследования. Однако даже после удаления частей костюма X-инфекция быстро распространялась по моей нервной системе, а исследователи, наблюдавшие за процессом дальнейшего ухудшения моего здоровья, все еще не могли найти средства против этого. Кто-то предложил последнее средство: создать вакцину из клеток Метроида. Скорее всего, Федерация сохранила клеточную культуру, взятую у последнего Метроида. Ученые быстро приготовили и ввели вакуину в мое тело. Симптомы инфекции моментально исчезли, а все X-Паразиты, находившиеся во мне, погибли в считанные секунды. Я до сих пор поражаюсь интуиции, с помощью которой был достигнут этот результат... Когда я очнулась, ученые рассказали мне, что птенец Метроида вновь спас меня. Почти сразу после моего пробуждения мы получили сигнал бедствия с исследовательской станции. "Срочно! По неизвестной причине произошел взрыв в Карантинном Отсеке!" Из приемника доносились такие громкие крики, что их услышала даже я, находившаяся в изоляторе. Я знала, что должно произойти что-то ужасное... уже происходило. Я немедленно села на корабль, который мне предоставила Федерация, и отправила ответное сообщение: "Посадка на станции Biologic Space Laboratories через 10 минут. Приготовьте посадочный отсек!"|Руководство Metroid Fusion|color=gray|size=300%}} Неожиданный враг Разведка на станции Biologic Space Laboratories Игровой процесс Разработка thumb|right|Image from the [[E3 (Electronic Entertainment Expo)|E3 2001 video. The Game Boy Color-like graphics were not well received ]] Metroid Fusion was developed by Nintendo Research & Development 1, the same development team that created the 1994 video game Super Metroid for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, which visually bears a resemblance to Metroid Fusion. Its gameplay, screen layout, and controls mimic those of Super Metroid, with minor enhancements. Metroid Fusion is the first 2D Metroid game with animated cut scenes; the game's story is revealed through text and visual close-ups. Nintendo announced on August 22, 2002, that the game can connect to Metroid Prime for the Nintendo GameCube, a Metroid game that was released on the same day as Metroid Fusion. While brainstorming for ideas to Metroid Fusion s plot, the game's lead designer, Yoshio Sakamoto, decided to create an original story instead of remaking a Metroid game because he "always tries to do something really unprecedented, something people have never played before". He continued, saying, "Many of our designers and creators want to challenge something new rather than simply porting over an old title. That's something I hope we'll always do. If you can challenge something new, you can look forward to the public response, be it good or bad." The game introduces gameplay mechanics that are new to the Metroid series. Metroid Fusion offers a more direct, almost mission-based structure that supports the player to explore areas. Objectives are also flexible in how they can be completed, acting "more as a guide for what the player should do instead of giving a completely blank map and saying 'Here you go, figure out what to do and how to do it . Nintendo first confirmed an unnamed Metroid title would be released for the Game Boy Advance handheld game console on March 23, 2001. Despite speculation that the game would be based on Super Metroid, Ken Lobb, Nintendo of America's Director of Game Development, quelled rumors by stating, "One of the things I wanted to get across in today's meeting is that Metroid is not Super Metroid. It's something new. ... And that's something that will hopefully be seen at E3 for our sweet little Game Boy Advance." The first video footage from the game, a 10-second clip, was shown to the public on May 18, 2001 at the 2001 E3 convention; by then, the game was titled Metroid IV. At the E3 convention the following year, IGN awarded the game, titled Metroid Fusion, their Best of Show and Best Action Game awards. In August 2002, the game was schedule for a release date of November 18, 2002. Выпуск и версии Критические отзывы }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} The critical reception for Metroid Fusion was very positive; it received an aggregated score of 92 out of 100 from Metacritic, which is considered "universal acclaim". The game was considered fun and satisfying by several reviewers. X-Play claimed that it was a "pleasure to play", and praised its "beautiful" graphics and audio. The game satisfied IGN, which appreciated the lengthy minimum of 10 to 12 hours of playtime required to complete the game, further hailing it as an "outstanding achievement on the Game Boy Advance". GamesRadar and GamePro, however, felt that the game was "a little short", but still "loved every minute of it", finding the hidden secrets and new power-ups "sublimely ingenious". The sentiment was shared with GameSpot, which was disappointed that the game ended so soon, but still stated, "Metroid fans should absolutely get it, as should anyone willing to trade off some quantity for some serious quality in their gaming time." Metroid Fusion received several accolades. It was named Handheld Game of the Year at the 2002 Interactive Achievement Awards. The game was also chosen as Best Game Boy Advance Adventure Game by IGN and Best Action Game on Game Boy Advance by GameSpot. Nintendo World Report and Eurogamer were excited about the game, both calling it the best 2D Metroid game and the best Game Boy Advance game so far. Video game magazine Game Informer agreed, describing the game as "everything you could want from a Game Boy Advance game" from beginning to end, giving it a perfect review score. Play also enjoyed the game, describing it as a "magnified, modified, and improved" version of everything great from Metroid and Super Metroid. Comparing the game to Super Metroid, GameSpot thought that Metroid Fusion offered that game's best qualities packaged in a new adventure. Nintendo Power heralded it as a return to the classic Metroid action gameplay style. The "perfect" controls were praised by Electronic Gaming Monthly, concluding its review by claiming "all games should feel this good." The game did not feel new to GameSpy, which complained that even the final enemy encounter draws heavy inspiration from Super Metroid. GameZone found that the small screen was a poor environment in which to play Metroid Fusion, but they ultimately still found it an exciting game. Интересные факты [[Файл:Metroid_Fusion_Debug_Menu.png|thumb|240px|Отладочное меню для Metroid Fusion, активируемое с помощью IPS-патча или с помощью чит-кодов Action Replay. Меню позволяет включать и выключать оружие, сохраняться в любом месте игры и менять игровые события. ]] *В руководстве к Metroid Fusion рассказывается, что Метроиды в действительности были созданы Чозо для предотвращения распространения X-Паразитов, а само слово "Метроид" примерно переводится с языка Чозо как "непобедимый воин". *''Metroid Fusion'' является единственной игрой из серии Metroid, которую можно пройти, собрав 0% игровых предметов (при этом считаются только расширения, а не Улучшения). Ранее считалось, что минимальный предел составляет 1%, поскольку Расширение боезапаса Ракет в Секторе 3 невозможно обойти. Однако, если проходить игру с инструментальными средствами, позволяющими рассчитать точность движения вплоть до кадра, то становится возможным избрать другой маршрут (как показано здесь, 26:58 от начала ролика). Этот трюк был выполнен на оригинальном картридже 7 августа 2013 г. *В игре Super Smash Bros. Brawl можно выбрать костюм, похожий на Костюм-Сплав. *Незадолго до конца игры игрок может - впервые за долгое время - увидеть глаза Самус сквозь забрало ее шлема, на котором в это время отражается различная цифровая информация с монитора. *Хотя Самус и говорит, что хирургическое вмешательство в ее костюм "коренным образом изменило" ее внешность, на изображениях, показываемых в концовках игры (где она изображена без костюма), она ничуть не отличается от ее ставшего уже классическим вида. Скорее всего, ее утверждение относится к внешнему виду костюма, а не к ней самой. *Заключительный побег со станции в Metroid Fusion невероятно похож на финальные сцены кинофильма Чужие. В обоих случаях главная героиня оказывается в затруднительном положении - она не может спастись из здания или станции, готовых вот-вот взорваться, но в самый последний момент спасительный корабль садится на площадку перед ними, чтобы спасти их от неминуемого взрыва. Прослеживая влияние всей кинофраншизы Чужой на серию Metroid, можно сказать, что финальные сцены Чужих вдохновили разработчиков Metroid Fusion на подобную концовку. Кроме того, финальное сражение Самус с Омега Метроидом очень похоже на финальную схватку между Рипли и Маткой Чужих. **Во второй части игры оказывается, что Галактическая Федерация секретно выращивала Метроидов - скорее всего, такой сюжетный ход основан на поведении корпорации Уэйланд-Ютани из кинофраншизы Чужой, поскольку ее представители тоже лгали протагонисту - Эллен Рипли - о своих намерениях относительно Ксеноморфов. **Некоторые аспекты игры напоминают о фильме Чужой: Воскрешение. В ДНК главный персонаж внедряется ДНК антагонистического вида существ (Рипли частично имеет ДНК Чужих, а Самус - Метроидов), представители обычно враждебного инопланетного вида не нападают на главную героиню из-за того, что считают ее одной из них, и обе организации, появляющиеся в фильме или игре (Уэйланд-Ютани и Галактическая Федерация, соответственно), возрождают истребленный к тому моменту вид главных антагонистических существ. *Если Самус захочет вернуться в Башню Реактора во время Последовательности смены орбиты (перед концом игры), то обнаружит, что проход туда заблокирован обломками. *Сразу после того, как Адам поручит Самус отправиться в Главную Рубку и запустить Последовательность смены орбиты, то она может перед этим еще раз обследовать станцию - и обнаружит, что почти все X-Паразиты исчезли. Вполне возможно, что с ними расправился гигантский Омега Метроид, который бродил по станции, пока Самус была заперта в Комнате Навигации. *Здесь можно увидеть способ проведения одного из крайне редких нарушений последовательности в игре. *''Metroid Fusion'' и Metroid Prime - две игры серии, в которых игрок получает Ракеты раньше Морфо-Шара. Во всех остальных игра Самус либо уже обладает способностью Морфо-Шара, либо это первое улучшение, которое она получает в игре. Кроме того, Metroid Fusion - единственная игра, в которой Плазменный Луч достается Самус до Волнового и Ледяного Лучей. *This is one of three Metroid games that does not have any Map Stations (discounting Metroid and Metroid II: Return of Samus, which have no map system at all); the others being Metroid Prime Hunters and Metroid: Other M. Navigation Rooms double as Map Stations in this game as the map for the area is automatically downloaded when Samus first enters the sector. In Other M, Navigation Rooms triple as Map Stations and as save stations. *This is the only game where sub-zero temperatures are hazardous to Samus. This is likely due to Samus's acquired Metroid DNA, as that species suffers a vulnerability to cold. *The game's American commercial names a location called the "Metroid Fusion Bio-Lab". *In one of the game's cutscenes, the docking bay doors have "B.S.L Space Laboratory." This, when expanded, gives the seemingly redundant name, "Biologic Space Laboratories Space Laboratory". *''Metroid Fusion'' has the same number of bosses as Metroid: Other M, with a total of thirteen. *Anthony Higgs might possibly be "the one" to understand Samus's actions defying the Galactic Federation, seeing his inhostility and strong friendship towards Samus in Metroid: Other M. *''Metroid: Other M'' shares many similarities with Metroid Fusion; for example, both games have secret Metroid breeding facilities, both of which are destroyed shortly after being ejected from the main space station. Also, they are the only games where Samus has a direct commanding officer, Adam. Finally, the B.S.L might be considered a reproduction of the Bottle Ship, seeing as they served similar purposes (though the B.S.L. had more environments and its goal was not to create bioweapons). *Samus occasionally references a mission she disliked because she was constantly ordered around throughout it. Many consider this mission to be Metroid: Other M, although it was likely originally a reference to her time with the Federation Police Force, since Other M was released quite some time after Fusion. *An eight page manga of the game was released as part of Samus and Joey volume 1. It was titled Metroid Fusion Special Edition: Rebirth of Samus. *The Japanese version of Fusion features Adult Mode and Child Mode, which either makes it easier or harder to read Japanese. * Игра Metroid Fusion переведена на русский язык группой перевода приставочных игр "Шедевр" и доступна с сайта группы в виде IPS-патча к образу картриджа http://shedevr.org.ru/cgi-bin/gamez.cgi?n=131. Галерея Ссылки * (англ.) *[http://www.metroid-database.com/m4/ Раздел о Metroid Fusion] на Metroid Database Примечания en:Metroid Fusion Категория:Игры Категория:GBA Категория:Серия Metroid Категория:Metroid Fusion